


A Wink And A Nod

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Flirting, Helicopters, Pilots, helicopter pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2018 | FanficDoctor Ziegler has a crush on one of the medevac pilots





	A Wink And A Nod

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.
> 
> thank you to s1e23 of ER for all the fancy medical sounding stuff in this fic

Angela tightened her lab coat around her chest, holding the lapels together with one hand. The wind was cutting through the skyscrapers that surrounded the hospital and the brisk breeze chilled her to the bone as she stood on the roof of the building. She was waiting for the medevac helicopter to land. She could see it in the distance, a red dot on the horizon, floating in the air like a busy bee looking for a flower. It was growing bigger every second. The low droning hum of whirring helicopter blades in the distance was becoming louder and louder.  
  
She sort of liked when they had medevac traumas. That was a terrible thing to think, of course. She didn’t like traumas at all. They were an everyday part of her life because she was the chief resident at Overwatch General Hospital, so she had grown accustomed to them. Some were preferable to others. She’d take motor vehicle accidents over gunshot wounds any day, and she liked the helicoptered in traumas over the ones rushed into the ambulance bay by the fast driving EMTs and their wailing sirens.  
  
Heading up to the landing pad on the roof was sometimes the only point in the day in which she left the ER. It often gave her a look at the weather, something she had no concept of when she was stuck inside attending to patients all day. She liked to be up high, and to breathe in the fresh clean air above the smog of the city streets. She especially liked it during this time of year because when she looked out at the distance she could see the outskirts of the city, and the changing leaves on the trees out there.  
  
It certainly didn’t hurt that the medevac pilots were dastardly good-looking. There were two of them, a pilot and co-pilot. She knew them both by name on account of how long she’d been working here. The co-pilot, a trained EMT, often hopped out of the helicopter to run through the patient information. She was a pretty girl named Lena Oxton with soft brown hair that was always blowing around in the wind made by the helicopter blades. She was impossibly quick on her feet and sharp and a whip. Angela liked her style.  
  
The Pilot, however, was the one who really made her heart beat fast. The two of them had never spoken, unfortunately, but Angela had managed to glean as much information about her as possible over the years. Her name was Fareeha Amari, she was ex-military, and she could fly just about anything. Even though Angela had only ever seen her through the windows of the helicopter, she knew Fareeha was dangerously gorgeous. On sunny days she wore aviators while she flew, and Angela had never had more of a crush on someone than when she saw Fareeha in sunglasses for the first time.  
  
Although they never spoke, Angela always gave the pilot a nod and Fareeha always winked in return. It didn’t really mean anything, but Angela looked forward to it every time they had a trauma flown in. She was looking forward to it even now.  
  
The helicopter was fast approaching and what was a dot in the sky became a hulking, looming figure hovering above them. It settled down on the helicopter pad like an uncomfortable cat finding a place in its owners lap. The sharp wind was kicked up tenfold by the churning blades, and the noise was deafening.  
  
“Alright people, lets move!” Angela shouted to the crew over her shoulder, a team of ER doctors and nurses and even a few medical students. “Stay close, watch the blades!” She called to the med students specifically. It should be obvious, but she warned them anyway.  
  
The lot of them rolled a gurney across the roof to the waiting helicopter. At the same time the paramedics and copilot scrambled out, yanking open the side door to give the emergency room team full access to the patient inside.  
  
“Hit me with it,” Angela shouted to Lena as soon as she was close.  
  
Lena went straight in, laying out all the impertinent details as quickly as possible. “John Doe, 16 years old. Messing around a construction site fell off the second story.” All of them worked together, lifting the patient where he was strapped to a spinal board and moving him into the gurney. “Got impaled by a strip of rebar. We cut it at the site. He’s in shock, pulse 140 and thready, BP’s 50 over 30. 212-479-7990.”  
  
Angela was assessing the damage, staring at the giant rod of ribbed rebar sticking out of her patient’s side, going over the information in her head. They wasted no time rushing away from the landing pad and back towards the roof entrance. Pulse 140, blood pressure 50 over 30, 212-4... What was 212? What were those numbers? She looked up at Lena in confusion.  
  
“Fareeha’s phone number,” She explained with a cheeky grin. Lena had the number written out in a scrap of paper, knowing full well the doctor wouldn’t remember it. She tucked it into the breast pocket of Angela’s white lab coat before clapping in her shoulder. “Good luck!”  
  
Angela was shocked. She chanced a glance away from the young man in the gurney and looked to the helicopter instead. She caught sight of Fareeha in the window and nodded. Fareeha winked back, and the simple gesture made Angela’s knees weak. If she wasn’t in the middle of accessing a trauma she would have ran straight to the helicopter and climbed in.  
  
Instead she turned back to the job at hand. “Let’s go, lets go! Get him inside and get him intubated!” She called out, taking the lead.  
  
Thankfully this patient was easier to deal with than most. He barely spent any time in the ER at all. They intubated him, started him on an IV, assessed the damage and sent him off to the OR for an exploratory laparotomy. He was barely a wink in the constant chaos of the emergency room, just one more bloody body in the sea of many that came through each day.  
  
Angela found herself smiling over his pierced abdomen as they worked in him though. It was a little unprofessional but she couldn’t help it. She had gotten Fareeha’s number. Fareeha had wanted to give her her number! What luck was that?  
  
Her smile didn’t last too long, however. A group of campers with poison ivy, a couple of gunshot wounds to the chest, dozens of superficial lacerations that needed stitching and one child with meningitis later and she was exhausted. Her scrubs were covered in grime and fluid, her hair was limp in its pony tail, and a pain pulsed up her calves from being on her feet for so long. Her shift was over, though. That’s what mattered.  
  
“Oh, uh, Doctor Zeigler. There’s someone here to see you,” Lucio told her as she passed by the front desk on her way out. Lucio was a young nurse in training, very earnest, very charming, and extremely good with the patients. He would make a great healer some day.  
  
Angela groaned hopelessly. “Noo. I’m off. Have one of the other doctors see to them.”  
  
“She’s been waiting all day,” He explained, oddly brightening with a sudden grin. He inclined his head towards the waiting room doors.  
  
Curious, Angela walked over. She peered through the square window on the swinging doors that separated the emergency room from the waiting room. She caught sight of Fareeha sitting there in her flight suit, looking irresistibly badass. She must have been waiting for hours, but she didn’t look tired or bored or even frumpy. She has one leg crossed over the other, booted foot on display. She was oh so casually reading a magazine as she sat, eyebrow arched up perfectly as though she was skeptical of the article on the page.  
  
As if some unseen force had encouraged her, Fareeha looked up. Her eyes were drawn to the window where Angela stood peering at her. She offered a half smile, and a nod.  
  
Delighted to be the one in the window for a change, Angela winked at her in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
